


B

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Excited Teenage Boys, Gen, Grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt helps get Finn a B on a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Glee fics ever.

The letter B was scrawled in red on top of the test paper.

That was when Finn Hudson breathed a sigh of relief, followed by an enthusiastic, "Yes! Yes! Hell, yes!" which earned quite the look from the rest of the class and a detention slip pushed face down onto his desk - which he'd worry about later. He quieted then, clutching the test to his chest. He had somehow managed a B on the test. Somehow, all of those sessions with Kurt had paid off.

He wasn't failing math, at least not now. He wasn't going to get kicked off the team for his humiliating grades and he couldn't deny the surge of pride at the good grade. He owed it to one person and one person only.

He could not wait to get to practice that evening and find Kurt, but football came first, as always.

He found Kurt out in the school parking lot, just getting ready to leave. He was almost to his car; now, that wasn't happening. He grabbed the smaller boy around the shoulders from behind. "You are my SAVIOR," he said, the word larger than life. He heard a small gasp and maybe he had given his friend a heart attack but seriously, he had never been so happy in forever! "I never, ever, thought I could pull off a score like that. I'm glad we're probably gonna be brothers, now, always, forever I owe you the world, you name it, it's yours."

Kurt spun around, pushing at the larger male with both hands.

"Okay, okay, number one, that's probably not a good offer to make," he warned. "Because I could do a lot with that and two, what did I do?"

Finn shoved the paper into his hands. "Look at this! I love you, I love you. Dude, did I mention that I love you?"

Though the words didn't mean what they should have - they never did - those were some pretty powerful words to hear coming from the quarterback and Kurt liked them.

"You know, I just heard one of the guys coming out of practice say you had lost your mind, and they needed a sane quarterback, but I didn't think he was serious."

"I...yeah, I think I scared them," he admitted, thinking back to practice. He had heard a few comments. Something was definitely said about the coach having more testosterone than their prancing star athlete, which was probably true, at least for that moment. "But dude, how did you do that? How did us...studying help that much? I mean...I've had tutors before and..."

"Studying paid off," he said shrugging. "I knew you could do it, if you just focused on something for half a second. You're smart."

"Am not. You helped me. I totally owe you dude."

Kurt looked up distastefully. "Nah. Seriously. I made you focus. That's it."

The next thing he knew he was being lifted up into the grasp of the much taller boy. "Hey! Hey! Put me down. You've really lost it now." Finn twirled him around and Kurt's eyes got very big. He caught a glimpse of the McKinley football team not too far off.

"You uh...should try for an A next time," he said as he was set back down. If a B could do this, who knew what an A could do.

Oh he was getting the boy an A.


End file.
